


Striking A Balance

by lost_spook



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sapphire and Steel shop for curtains, for inscrutable reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking A Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> I think all I can say at this point is that I sincerely hope this doesn't wind up being the only Sapphire and Steel fic in the collection - and Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy your anti-request fic.

“No,” said Steel, releasing his hold on the deep blue fabric, and giving it a look of dislike as he did so. “Not that one. It’s not safe.”

Sapphire turned her head towards him. “I can’t help but notice, Steel, that you seem to feel patterned or coloured curtains and wallpaper are inherently more dangerous than plain ones.”

“Well, they are, aren’t they?” he said, giving a small, stiff shrug. “Colours have associations – they provoke emotion. Patterns have meanings. You’ve reminded me of that often enough.”

“And grey, white, beige and magnolia don’t?”

“Not in the same way.”

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

“A small amount of blue would be permissible,” he said, answering her unspoken challenge. “Not that, though. We don’t want to attract attention, Sapphire. Have you forgotten?”

“True, but Steel –”

Steel strode towards the exit, not bothering to mark his distaste for the whole exercise in general and this DIY shop in particular. “Curtains are hardly essential for what we’re doing. We need a temporary safe house – a calm centre in a high risk area. It needs to be neutral.”

“It has to be _new_ ,” said Sapphire, joining him outside without making use of the door. “No history. It doesn’t need to be devoid of any colour or character. Some of us may have to spend considerable amounts of time there.”

Steel shifted his ground. “There was a length of grey material back there, if you wanted something to cover the windows. It should be adequate.”

“I think,” said Sapphire with a determined lift of her head, “that I’ll go and find someone with a better grasp of aesthetics to help with the decorating instead.”

*

“So,” said Silver, putting a perfectly made and precisely-to-scale model of the living room down on the table. “I think that should be much more cheerful, don’t you? I can see what Sapphire means about your ideas being a little on the – well, the drab side.”

Steel poked at the model. “What is that on the curtains?”

“Gold sequins,” said Silver, looking as innocent as possible. “I used glitter to illustrate it. Why, don’t you like them, Steel? Sapphire seemed to think they were a very nice touch.”

Steel glared at him. “Doesn’t anyone remember that it’s supposed to be a neutral space? There’s no need for anything like that – or the rest of it!”

“What, you think the carpet is a little too garishly patterned, or you don’t like the wallpaper? I rather liked the yellow and blue myself.”

“I said, no patterns. I told Sapphire. And is that -?”

Silver beamed at him. “Yes, yes, it is, Steel. Full marks for observation.”

“A pattern of clock faces?”

“I thought it was appropriate,” said Silver. “You don’t agree? And I’ve made sure it’s got all the latest modern fittings and appliances. You won’t believe the things they have these days. I had such a _fascinating_ time in the shop.”

Steel turned around, aware that Sapphire had returned, and was watching them. He held her gaze for a long moment and eventually said, “I think blue curtains would be… acceptable.”

She smiled, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Steel could hear the exchange that took place between the other two:

_I trust that was satisfactory, Sapphire?_

_Perfectly, Silver. I knew I could count on you._

Steel walked to the window. _I heard that._

She only smiled again. _I know._

“Why does it matter?” he asked, in frustration. “Why go through with such a ridiculous charade for that? Curtains, Sapphire?”

Sapphire moved across to take his arm, while Silver watched, still playing with his latest toy, the model of the room.

“We need to maintain balance,” said Sapphire. “An empty house, where nothing happens, nothing has any history. You need something with which to counterweight that blankness before it isn’t neutral any more.”

Steel nodded, though he only said, “Yes, and I’ve told you – blue will be acceptable.”

“Are you sure?” asked Silver, looking suddenly wistful. “I do like the sequins, you know – just a few, here and there, like stars in a night sky –”

Steel looked at Sapphire. He might possibly have smiled. “If you want.”

“No,” said Sapphire, taking Steel’s arm. “No, not this time, Silver. Blue, and perhaps a pattern on one or two walls. That will suffice.”

“For balance.”

She nodded. “Yes, Steel.”

“A grey and blue pattern, perhaps?” Steel added, and his amusement was definite this time.

Sapphire laughed lightly. “Yes, why not?”


End file.
